Strong World: East Blue Rookies
by GAME
Summary: Want to read the one piece story but with a few twist? Then come aboard and bring along all your imagination. There won't be to many Nintendo characters for but bear with me for it gets greater. This is the first Chronicals of five where Luffy meets his first crew Mates!
1. Chapter 1: Original Trio

"The world...what a wonderful place. Well you can have it! Along with my piece at the end of the sea!"

So if you are reading this, you know how one piece started. Even if you didn't you'll have a good understanding after reading these four Chronicals. But it's got a couple twist. This is the first and compared to others...pretty short.

Original Trio

So Luffy starts his journey captured by the sexist pirate of the East Blue, Alvida. Now, OPFs (one piece fans), do not laugh. She ate the smooth smooth fruit already! "But Paradox, how is that a twist?" Shut up.

Luffy was to be put in a barrel and thrown overboard for insulting Alvida's beauty. I mean of course he would, he's the main character in a shounen. After placing Luffy in the barrel while he was asleep, she left two men to guard him in the lower deck. Luffy exploded out of the barrel and scared the guards. "Ah...that was a good nap! Oh well time to go!"

Luffy then beat the gaurds when they attacked him. Then running up to the top deck to fight the rest of the shipmates. He beat most them. These guys were like super weak by comparison. But then the captain came out of her quarters! Alvida!

I mean if your friend forced you to read/watch One Piece then thanks for coming here first. Are you sane though?

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Clobbering people."

"Well looks like I'll have to beat you again!"

Alvida took out her spikey stick (forgot what it's called) and bashed Luffy on the head with it. As the MC, he has a reason to survive normally deadly attacks like this one. "You forgot. I'm rubber." By the way if you want to know what these characters look like, look it up cause I'm not describing except for special occasions. So anyways as a rubber man Luffy is not hurt by that non sharp object shit.

Then Luffy pulls back his hand everyone is amazed. He takes it about 200 meters back and Alvida tries to run but when he let go, his fist flew though the air like a bullet and punch Alvida through the ship's mast and over the horizon; Gum Gum Pistol.The other pirates jumped shipped all except for one, the bus boy. He was in utter shock.

"Hey kid, who are you?"

"I-I am C-coby. What ARE you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I want to be the King of Pirates!"

After some more short conversation, Luffy sailed Alvida's ship to a small port town. Coby had said he wanted to be a great marine, the natural enemy of pirates. Luffy still wanted to be his friend.

They into the town. There was a young teen strolling through town acting like he owned everything. "My father can arrest you! Bow down to me!", he yelled to a little girl. In anger, Liffy punched the fool. The little girl ran away. The boy got angry but Luffy raised his fist again. Then the boy, Helmeppo, got out a gun but all the shots bounced off Luffy causing him to run away.

Then Luffy decided to follow where the girl went. Coby followed too since the other villagers already saw him with Luffy. They found her at the local marine base. She climbed the tall wall which Luffy and Coby sat on stalking her. Then she tried to feed some rice to a man on a cross but he was resistant.

"He also disrespected that boy Helmeppo so his father forced the man to be hung there for thirty days and then get his freedom." That was the girl's explanation to Luffy. So then Luffy decided to talk to the prisoner who by the way was in the middle of an empty field.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro. I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna be the King of Pirates. Want to join my crew?"

"I kill pirates"

"Well the greatest pirate in the world needs a greatest swordsman."

"...Well okay. But first I need you to get my three swords in the base."

"Aye aye first mate!"

Using Gum Gum Rocket, he launched himself into a window of the base. This surprised Coby too. Then Helmeppo and a hundred marine men came out. Helmeppo bullied Zoro a bit and then took out a gun. "Someone else annoyed me today and we can't have too many criminals running around. So I'll kill you and he shall replace you."

Coby started panicking since Luffy wanted that Zoro to live. In a blur of courage, he ran through the army and punched the very distracted Helmeppo in the nose. Like you have to be really distracted if someone comes up from behind you and punches you like that. The marines and girl were shocked but nobody moved to help him up.

Then an alarm rang from the base. Luffy was causing trouble. He came out and a big man with an axe for a hand busted through the wall chasing him. Luffy reached the cross and ripped Zoro out. Even though the man hasn't eaten in weeks he got up grabbed two of the swords in hand and put one in his mouth.

Now all 1000 marines were out including Hand Axe Morgan and his son Helmeppo blocking our three bois from freedom. Luffy and Zoro got into their fighting stances.

Three Sword Style...

Gum Gum...

...Onigri!

...Bazooka!

Zoro used his swords to cut off Morgan's hand and cut across his body. Luffy took out most of the army. Coby was shocked yet again. The pirates ran off and Coby was about to join them but then a marine approached him.

"Hey kid are you with those pirates?"

"Um...no I guess not"

"Well then would you like to be a marine? I liked your bravery when you punched that kid. Nono of us were actually dumb enough to do that."

"B-be a marine? Yes!"

Then Coby ran after the boys but they were already on a raft. He yelled a thanks and Luffy simply waved back. The Alvida ship was dismembered and reused for more buildings in the town.

Luffy and Zoro sailed pretty far before reaching the next island. They were going at random munch to Zoro's chagrin. But he spent most of the time sleeping anyways. Luffy tried to catch food. No.

They got to another port town but this is bigger than Shells Town. Actually since we'll be on the water a lot, probably every town will be for shipping. Zoffy spent barely anytime in town before losing each other. Like five seconds really. Luffy was interested in the big circus like ship. Zoro is just lost.

Luffy only spent a few minutes on board since no one was on. But then, out of the lower deck, came out a man riding on a larger than life lion. "Hello are you a new recruit?"

"No, cool lion. Who's ship is this?"

The man on the lion laughed. Then he laughed again. The lion started giggling too and then they rode into town. "We're hunting a girl who stole Buggy's shit. Find her and I won't come back and kill you!"

Luffy went into town anyways and found a girl being chased by a few guys. He beat the guys with a rubber attack and the girl thanked him. "Who are you anyways?!"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the next King of Pirates!"

"Pirate? Oh well why don't I feed you. You must be hungry from trip."

"Meat?! Yes thank you! Want to be on my crew?"

"Well I am an experienced navigator so yes!"

They went to an eatery and had some good meat. The girl was Misty; orange hair, overalls, carried a small mallet. She was completely disgusted by Luffy's lack of manners. After eating, they went to the main square. Where all those circus pirates and the man with the lion were meeting. Shit

"Monster, you found the girl. Good. I'll give some money for you competence."

"Cool. What are you talking about?"

"Hey wait, Luffy you are working with them?"

"I am?"

"Well aren't you," asked both Misty and Mohji.

Meanwhile another circus freak, Cabaji was on the north point of town with a few crew mates. The he met Zoro. "Long time no see," we're his last words before Zoro cut him in half and eliminates his crew. Before slaying the last guy he asked where the "big clown" was. Of course he got lost along the way.

Now that everyone had a clear understanding of what is happening, Luffy and Misty proceeded to fight the other pirates. In about two minutes, all were knocked out expect Mohji and his lion Richie. Mohji then whipped Misty a few times and she was down. Before he could move onto Luffy, he had already threw Richie far away. Now Mohji was alone but he still went forward. Before Luffy could strike, Zoro already stepped forward and cut across Mohji's chest. They greeted each other but then a hundred more pirates and the big clown himself appeared.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro...what are you doing here? Have you already lost to me?" Buggy wasn't actually big in case you thought.

"Oh yeah, I can't beat you."

"Who is he Zoro?"

"Buggy the clown, the only bounty I failed getting"

"YOUR THE ZORO? AND HE'S ON YOUR CREW?"

"Yes"

"Hold on, your Celadon Theft Misty. If you guys are pirates she'll steal your shit."

"What shit," they said.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY TREASURE?" Misty proceed to mallet them both.

"Wait Luffy did you recruit her?"

"She's a navigator"

"Oh good. I mean as long as she can defend herself."

"Zoro, you let yourself go..."

"No...?"

Buggy Sleep Cannon!

Buggy took out a cannon and shot a ball full of sleep gas. Zoro was knocked out. Luffy moved to punch Buggy but his body literally spilt horizontal much to his amazement. Now Luffy was surrounded by the army of 100. He kept taking them out one by one but that got tiring. He used Gum Gum Bomb was him getting in fetal position and then his limbs and head extending. Misty was on her knees shocked.

The Buggy's body parts combined behind her. Buggy proceeded to get her in a choke hold. "Let go of my loot." "Hey Misty! Duck!" She tucked her head and Luffy Gum Gum Rifled Buggy's face. Buggy's head flew off but the rest of his body was still holding Misty.

"That's weird."

"Lol, maybe for you. I have the chop chop fruit which means I can split my body anyhow and they can also float."

"Except for you feet. They didn't float earlier," as Misty proceeded to step on Buggy's toes. Then she used her mallet to slam Buggy in the guts. His face was most disturbing. Some of the few conscious guards pulled Zoro into Buggy's ship. "He still feels pain from other body parts."

Then Buggy recapitated himself and took out the cannon again. Ultimate Buggy Ball! "This will surely finish you both!"

After the cannon was shot, Luffy sucked in air and his core grew large. Gum Gum Balloon. Luffy's huge body was able to deflect it back to Buggy. "What the hell?" A big explosion and after that only Buggy's feet were left. "You can blow me to my smallest molecules but I can still reform! Get ready for Carnival of Death!"

Then Misty noticed Buggy cannons on the rooftops and at the ends of the square trapping them. Luffy stayed in balloon mode waiting for more. Buggy had sharp knives in between his fingers, one in his mouth, and on the back of his shoes. He attacked Misty first but Luffy fell in front of her. Then a cannon shot at Misty but she hit it away with her mallet. Luffy let go of his breath and flew into the air. He took out the cannons on the rooftops. Upon landing he said," Get ready for the King of Pirates!"

Then Luffy in less than a minute, got rid of the rest of the cannons. Any conscious clowns were also killed. Now it was Luffy vs Sharp Buggy (as he called it).

They charged at each other and clashed fist. This is bad for Luffy because the nails dug into his fist. Then he shot a left handed Gum Gum Bullet and Buggy spit out a grenade. They both flew back. Luffy preformed his Bazooka attack but that only pushed Buggy's chest back. Buggy then kicked his leg which barely scraped Luffy as he flipped back. Then he grabbed on his arms to do the Rocket attack but they flew behind him. Then Buggy tried to slice his neck but Luffy ducked then jumped to behind. Luffy then wrapped his arms across Buggy's entire body. He then twisted his body and untwisted before letting go of Buggy into the air. As he was about to hit the ground Balloon Luffy jumped on him, crushing his body.

The crowd cheered since they were being bullied by the clown devil. The trio sailed away after some food. "Hey, why do you still want me on my crew if I'll steal from you?"

"It's not about the gold Misty, it's about the piece!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hyrule

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna be the King of Pirates. Want to join my crew?"

(In a world where everyone is a pirate or marine. I mean that's it. We have a three man crew about to take on the Grand Line but need more crew mates including:)

"A musician, a cook, a doctor, and a pet," said Luffy in the straw hat.

"A pet," asked the redhead Misty.

"For emergency food," said Zoro sharpening his swords.

"Okay. Why a musician?"

"Pirates are always singing!"

"Okay then. Before the Grand Line, what island are we hitting first?"

"Oh I don't. I just think the grand line is in this direction"

"What!?"

"Yeah and Zoro said something about the location of the one piece but I forgot!"

"WHAT!?"

"I know how to get there just not what the place is"

"Wait wait, do you guys even have a map?"

"Nope, I punch."

"I cut."

Misty began to cry.

After an hour they feel asleep and in another hour the boat hit an island. Now the geography of this land is not absolutely normal. The island was a huge island and after climbing the sides there would be a valley instead of the summit. The island was very huge by the way. So there was a small village, a castle at the center, a desert in the southwest corner, a lake in the southeast, a swamp in-between the two, even taller mountains to the north, a river going through most of the east side, and a might forest in northwest corner where our heroes climbed up to.

There were tons of thieves in the forest and a sword Zoro got. One person in particular actually got them though. They got trapped in a pit. The trapper appeared a few minutes later because Luffy was being really damn loud. From what they could see, he was blond. And had a devious smile! The captor threw down some ropes but pulled them into a cage. At least now I can describe the character.

It was Link from "A Link to the Past"!

In case you don't know. Look him up. Blonde hair, green clothing, sword, elf ears, shield, brown boots, quiver.

He laughed but then screamed when he saw Zoro.

"ARE YOU RORONOA ZORO? THE PIRATE HUNTER!?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

After a second, Link recollected himself. Then laughed as if Zoro was dumb. "Why I am the greatest warrior in Hyrule! Even the knights adore me every second of their life! The villagers are always visiting and sending gifts. They always want to hear a tale of my adventure! My skills though are just as great. My swordsmanship is that of a super average buccaneer. My archery is like of a sharpshooter but with silence! I am Link the-"

"Sharpshooter? Want to join my crew?"

Zoro and Misty both hit Luffy in the head. Link was surprised he said this though. Then Luffy explained all that pirate shit. Link rejected him though stating he needed to protect the princess. Then he asked for their 'amazing' intros.

"I'm Luffy. I clobber people who make me mad."

"I'm Misty and I steal shit like no bodies business."

Then Luffy broke out of the cage and yelled for food. Link took them to town to eat. It wasn't super meaty like Luffy wanted but it was good enough. Then they wanted to see the princess so using a secret entrance they got into her chambers.

Zelda was delighted to meet non elf people but she was still weak with fever. Her caretaker was a thin but strong man named Kubo. He didn't like the wild Luffy. And Luffy didn't like him either.

After three days on the island, Luffy and Link were playing in the mountains by a log house. Then they saw some dudes and Kubo walk in to the house. They went by the chimney opening to hear since Link was suspicious of Kubo. The men were talking about their several year plan and murdering Zelda in order to get the triforce.

Link yelled in shock but that didn't disturb too much. What did was Luffy going down the chimney. When he landed he saw that Kubo was waiting for him. Then Luffy jumped to attack him but Kubo dodged and took out wolverine claws to inject some numbing stuff into him. Luffy fell into a sleep. Link was already yards away from the house. But Kubo speed blitzed him and knocked him out too.

So I know that was a short chapter compared to the first. I'm surprised I'm going so quickly though. Anyways at the end of short chapters like this or end of arcs we will have a trivia section! Not as catchy as Question Corner ;-;

So all you have to do is ask questions in the review area or contact me on tumblr! My name would be: livingcliche. You should also follow that account.

Will have a few trivial things explained though! You can skip this though.

Theme song: The 4kids one.

Ending: Departure (HxH anime)

Characters:

Luffy wears a red shirt and blue jean shorts. He wears his all special straw hat. And sandals. His animal is a monkey and color scheme mostly red but some gold. Black hair and a cut under his right eye. He is 17

Zoro wears a white shirt, black pants, and a green sash in the middle. When in battle he'll wear a greenish black bandana. Three swords all on his left side. He is ambidextrous. His animal...shark, dragon. I don't know Oda is complicated with this one. Color scheme is green and black. Green hair and 21.

Misty is an orange haired bitch wearing sexy overalls and a yellow crop top. She also just wearing sandals. No she is not big on bust size. She's like 16. Her hair is tied up in a short pony tail. She also hides her big mallet in a magical place- like I literally don't know where. Animal is rat cause she is a master navigator and steals your shit. Color scheme orange and blue.

Link is a blonde elf. I already talked about him. Weapons include sword, shield, arrows, and bombs which e makes all himself. Btw a link to the past is the only Zelda game I have played. He is 17 too. His father of course is on Shanks' crew but so is Yassop. I was originally gonna have Sokka as Usopp's replacement but he's not smash brothers related. Color scheme is green and gold. Animal is some dog I don't got specifics yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Cat Pirates

"We will kill the princess but first, cat brothers or whatever your names, kill the girl pirate. Django I need you to assassinate the swordsman. The Feline Marines will also come to destroy the village so no hero get our triforce. Let's go!"

So earlier at the restaurant Link talked all types of shit. "So one time I had to defeat the great King of Dodongo, a dinosaur that eats anything. It would have been possible if not for my trusty sword!" Luffy was amazed about all of them. Then Misty asked Link if there was anything (money) in the dungeons.

And that's where she was. She just defeated the East Dungeon and was heading to the one in the desert. She also collected the ring of Courage. It looked pretty.

Zoro however got lost and was in Zora's River. Oh shit will this be confusing? He was training underwater when Zora and the rest of the fishes appeared. He slayed that piece of fodder shit like Zushina did Jack. Oh shit spoilers! Then he gained flippers which helped him train a little weirder.

So after the desert Misty was heading up the hills to the village. Then from off the cliffs, the meow... brothers jumped out and attacked her. Misty rolled under the assault. Then she grabbed her hammer out of nowhere for defense. The brothers attacked again but Misty simply slammed the hammer on the ground to gain higher ground. When the brothers jumped she tossed a few bombs and turned away looking cool with a power rangers type explosion.

Zoro was now floating on the river near the warp. The backwards walking, snapping, and counting Django was by the water. He turned around to talk with Zoro who didn't realize his presence. "You must be the swordsman. Seeing as you have a strong body and your plan to spy on us with those two idiots you must also be the captain-". Before Django could finish his sentence, Zoro fell into the warp. He was surprised but then remembered the geography of this land and jumped in too.

When Django jumped out on the other side, he was met with a second surprise. Zoro jumped and head butted him. Then while still in the air, Zoro threw Django into a whole. One of the fishes things blasted a rock to trap him in the hole. Then Zoro fell into the warp again.

Misty now was just conquering the mountain top dungeon. The brothers waited outside with those knight monsters. When she came out ten minutes later, the ambush almost worked. But the Knights were enchanted by Misty's beauty. Her fight with the Moldorm worm left her clothes very ripped. The brothers attacked anyway but only got thrown down the mountain.

Now Zoro was floating behind the castle. Through Zelda's window he saw silhouettes of Kuro attacking Zelda. Kuro only stabbed Zoro's flippers since the green haired jumped in and saved Zelda.

"Cheap flippers. Your claws though, look very murderous." As Zoro said this his pupils disappeared and the room filled with a red superphysical smoke. " **You are not as bloodthirsty as me though.** "

"How did you defeat Django? He's a Psychic type, stronger than your Fighting type."

" **100 plans Kuro! Yes I know now. But you see, no matter how many plans you have, you will always be beaten by pure oblivious luck. You haven't noticed till now but your cheek is bleeding from my attack when I entered the room.** " Kuro did start bleeding just then.

He was surprised but took out his claws and Zoro his swords. Kuro made the first move but Zoro casually dodged. He kept missing his Quick Attacks and was tearing up the room. Then Zoro got cornered. So Kuro vertical jumped forward with his body outstretched and his claws leading. Zoro caught him with his swords and threw him through the wall. Kubo land on the balcony under. _Lucky_ \- taught Zoro.

The idiots were underground with five thieves watching them. Their clothing and Link's items were out in a chest. They were tied to a wall naked except for shorts/pants. Link woke up but couldn't do anything as he was also gagged. Ten minutes later, Luffy woke up. Reading the room, he remembered he was hungry. Then he broke out with Balloon! After beating up the thieves and escaping the cave, Link told Luffy he would save the princess himself and take her to the swamp area. Luffy went after he Feline Marines and to hunt some chicken. Link forgot to tell him how op chickens are though.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Kuro were still clashing blades on the balcony. "If stupidity is so great. Show me by beating me." Zoro just grinned. He started going at speeds that made it seem he was teleporting. That was Kuro. Zoro was going even faster. Black cat couldn't even land a hit but had tons of scratches already. _My body is so thin so I can make quick assassinations but he is even..._ \- Kuro.

Then Kuro got him against the wall again. Just as he recently planned. But before he could execute an improbable move, Zoro threw him forward into the air. Then he Oni-Giri ending the battle.

Did anyone notice how it was Kubo last chapter instead of Kuro?


	4. Chapter 4: Link the Brave

"No matter how many plans you have, you will always be beaten by pure oblivious luck."

The Feline Marines had three ships. They were still marines but the captain, Philip, made his subordinates wear cat face masks. He was secretly working with Kuro and Django so they could have political favors and such. Luffy though upon seeing the "Unfashionable, small trunk, weak ass bitch" beat up the ships.

Easy as shit for him to solo them really. He propelled himself onto the ship left of Philip's first. Taking care of everyone was pretty easy. The troops all had gloves that couldn't allow them to actually grab weapons but still be cats. Then he drove (should I use that?) that ship into the others causing small explosions but many deaths.

Philip was then Rocketed into the cliff. He was knocked out but held a middle finger still. Then a big, black wood ship appeared. Zoro arrived at the same time from the forest. Being pirates, the black cats were a little harder than those Marines. So Luffy and Zoro took out that litter too.

Link just met Zelda in her room. He was relieved that Zelda was safe but surprised when she told him Zoro murdered Kuro. The entire time he was her butler they didn't know he was the hundred plans Kuro. But whatever cause when they when outside to look his body was gone. But Misty just arrived from Death Mountain with her sack full of that currency Hyrule uses but I forgot the name. Money.

The three were attacked by the cat brothers again but quickly slaughtered by Kuro. Obviously he appeared out of nowhere. "Annoying yes? Well they seemed to have failed me. Luckily Django is captain so I wouldn't kill him." Django was hovering in the air above them and just landed. "Yo", he said at the very surprised audience. Link took out his sword in defense.

Django threw a Psycho Shot at him which broke the sword in to pieces as if it were glass. "To a psychic, metal is just paper..." Misty got out her hammer but it was thrown away by telekinesis. "One, two, three! Three seconds for each of you."

But then Zoro and Luffy appeared jumping into the middle of it. Zoro gave a shiny new sword to Link seeing as his was broken. Then a Psycho Shot knocked Zoro out. Luffy, newly angered, punched Django but only hit a fake body. Then he produced a sleep spell that took out both Luffy and Misty. Link and Zelda had ran away to the Great Lake. They reached Zelda's ship and were planning to go off a waterfall to escape the island.

Django and Kuro were right behind them. Link decided to distract them so Zelda could escape much to her displeasure. First, Django used Psycho Shot but it was deflected by the sword. The blast knocked Kuro into a tree. "Must be...one heck of a sword heck of a sword made by gods. More then two of them would have to have crafted it. In three moves I will defeat you!" With more confidence than before Link said, "I'll show you what the vanquisher of Ganon can do. It's on!"

Link shuffled his feet ten times before dashing at Django sword first. He hit across the chest. With Pyrotechnic, Django burned most of Link's armor. The win Psycho Barrage he beat on link. Then he used more telekinesis to choke Link and continued to beat on his meat. Django had kicked the sword away too so he was powerless. Zelda yelled, "Please get up and beat him. I know you've been lying but you can be a real warrior if you try!" That reawakened Link, so he jumped and hit Django's temple.

Django then fell back and hit a rock with the back of his head. Link stood on his body holding up his sword like he accomplished something. Then Kuro used Fury Attack ending the celebration and almost killed him.

"Link", yelled both Zelda and Luffy. Everyone was pretty surprised by his appearance. "Why are you awake? In fact you came from the forest, why are you alive?"

"I don't know but you should stop hurting him."

"Oblivious..."

"Why are you doing all this anyway?" That question came unexpectedly from Zelda.

"I should tell you. There is the triforce created long ago but was recently slips in sealed into three rings. That red head was wearing them early but now I have them. There is of course people who can stop me. The Royal House of Hyrule. That would be your line Zelda, and the seven knights and their wives who protected you. But also recently most of them died. Except for you. Once I kill you no one can stop me from using the triforce! Then I shall be pirate king!"

She nodded in understanding but was smiling? Then Link got up to attack again but Kuro stepped behind him and pierced his back. The stab hit Link's liver, right lung, esophagus, the aorta. Kuro's last finger wasn't in his body. As Kuro let go, Link's only words were, "Luffy help..."

With a grim face Luffy grabbed Link's body and placed it behind him. Then he started running at Kuro, his hands behind him static. "Oh Luffy, can you show me? Zoro was wrong, right? Instinct is completely useless in battle..."

"SHUT UP! *luffy hits him with a bazooka* You with your dumb suit and smell of British tea. You don't even look like a pirate! SO DON'T TELL ME YOU'LL BE KING!" Luffy started running them same way.

This time Kuro was ready. This time when Luffy reached him, he ducked then when the arms came to bazooka, he jumped over. Luffy's hands started to retract to his body and Kuro planned to decapitate him. But Luffy simply head butted so Kuro back flipped afterwards. Once he landed, Luffy was already stepping by him to get behind. Kuro calmly clawed him. Luffy still ended up behind due to pure determination. He launched his right fist but Kuro dodge. Kuro then made many incisions on his body with a single hand. Luffy tried leg sweeping but Kuro was already in the air over him. Then he dived perfectly with an X Scissor.

"He was wrong. If you don't have plans, you are a dead man. Knowledge is key."

"I think I did it."

Kuro turned around seeing as Luffy was behind him. "I'm much quicker now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Luffy punched the same as last time except he hit Kuro square on the nose. Then he swept him and jumping over him, stomped Kuro into the ground. "No matter you still planned that. I have better plans." He got up and tried to use Fury Attack but Luffy dodged all. Then he hit Kuro in the neck. Then he grabbed Kuro's body and smacked his own into it. Of course he got stabbed. "That's not a good plan."

"No dude. I don't have a plan. I'm just going to clobber you."

Gum Gum Rifle

Twisting his hand, he jumped right in front of Kuro. Kuro jumped away. He jumped to him but Kuro jumped away again. After eight times, (how big is this field) he jumped to Kuro again but bite his shoulder so he could stick with him. Then Luffy's right arm, untwisting itself, caught up with them and hit Kuro hard.

In a choked up voiced Kuro said," That seems hardly planned. I-Instinct...is key!"

Then Zelda started laughing out loud. She didn't stop for awhile. "Oh sorry, it's just that I find it hard that your become king of anything with the triforce. It's not a power! You just get a single with but you know, wish rules are: no love, no power, no death. The rings are just really rare metals that can cause great destruction but aren't really the force of power, courage, and wisdom. LOL. Yeah I could stop you from using them but that's because I'm a witch you dumb piece of shit. Plus Misty here already stole the rings in the middle of my battle!"

"Then I have no reason to actually stall your death. You told that lore. I believed! I have been lied to! You are just like Link."

Then Luffy grabbed Kuro's body and catapulted him off the island. Yay celebration and shit! Of course when they were sailing off with their new ship, the Going Merry, they 'recruited' Link.

"You really let me on your ship?"

"Yeah I already recruited you earlier. We a team, dude."

"Cool. But Zoro where did you find the lengdary Master Sword?"

"I just broke the rock it was in. I gave it to you since it not my style."

"Thanks anyways."

Then Zelda who was still waving yelled, "I hope the elixir helps!"

"You guys have magical healing potions," Zoro asked.

"No. They just give you longer life."

"Is this it? Taste weird", said Luffy drinking the entire thing of elixir. Link screamed in pain as his organs were still bleeding.

Lowkey advertising for Team Instinct


	5. Chapter 5: Baratie

"My dream is to become the bravest warrior of the seas so I can absolutely protect Zelda"

Now these pirates sailed with an actual ship. They also came up with a flag and name. Luffy's drawing of the Jolly Roger was pretty bad. Zoro said they should be the Strawhats since the Luffys sounded dumb.

The Going Marry was a pretty cool ship. You can search her up though cause I won't tell. Despite looking like a nice guy ship, it had a cannon. Luffy and Link immediately wanted to try it out. So they blasted a rock. Then they heard a scream but it wasn't of their shouts of joy. Two injured men were floating by the rock. "What the hell dudes?"

Johnny and Yosaku were the men they hit on the rock. They were angry cause they thought Luffy was actually trying to kill them. Link lied saying Luffy had the idea. Then the duo asked to speak to the captain about throwing Luffy's dumb self overboard. But before Luffy corrected them the ran into the lounge room type thing and saw Zoro who was just waking up.

Link and Luffy walked in to see Johnny and Yosaku bowing down to him.

"Stop that you look like idiots."

"Brother Zoro! We thought you would be dead from getting lost that time! But of course you're not dead and now you are leading a pirate expedition!"

"How the hell..." Zoro didn't finish his sentence since Yosaku started talking.

"We were just heading to a restaurant for food but then Krieg trampled us. Brother Johnny says he saw a creepy coffin floating while I was knocked out."

"Whoa! A restaurant!"

The 'brothers' turned to Luffy to explain. "A restaurant, a floating one!"

"I heard it serves the best magickarp and even makes seabass edible"

"It's shaped like a fish so it's hard to miss."

"A little close to the Grand Line. Just sail southwest of I here and I'm sure we'll find it."

"Wow wow wow. It sounds so cool. Link tell Misty to go that way!"

"Not very specific"

"Oh man think of all the meat!"

"Fish not meat"

"We can even find a chef there"

"Don't recruit a weak one"

...

The Baratie, floating restaurant! Look it up. They had to go around a fleet of ships but the Strawhats arrived safely. Everyone decided to attend the eatery. Zoro and his old friends sat at a separate table than Luffy, Link, and Misty. We shall be focusing on them.

A tall blond young man was their waiter. He dressed in all black and fell in love immediately with Misty. So she flaunted her body so she could eat for free. She even stole his wallet. Link didn't like the unfairness especially since the waiter was quite rude with him and Luffy kept ordering food. When presented with the check, Link cried. But Misty wanted to be nice so paid it with the stolen money.

Luffy stayed after them and kept ordering food. The waiter got really annoyed but continued to feed. At the end of the day when Luffy was full the head chef appeared. Since the monkey couldn't pay he was gonna have to work there for an entire year.

The head chef was Peg leg Zeff. He was a sort of short old man. Short for one piece. Then there was another chef... . Finally Sanji who was the blond waiter. He was Zeff's apprentice and a pretty good chef. Luffy who is now the bust boy.

One week in with the anchor still under, the Strawhats were irritated. They loved the food but one can get bored of the same stuff. Plus Misty didn't want to be spending so much money. So every time they saw Luffy, they beat him up. Even the brothers Johnny and Yosaku.

Luffy was actually stupid. Every simple task Zeff gave him, he somehow made a big mess. He even broke most of the plates while washing them. Zeff was losing tons of berries. In the newspaper, World Government Monthly, this was known as the Great Financial Farce.

Today though was eventful. An armada appeared and surrounded the restaurant. The captain was a man in a special gold armor. Don Krieg. He threatened Zeff for his ship and services. Then a floating coffin bumped the side of Baratie. It was purple with gold edges and a gold cross on the front. It opened up and a thin man jumped out. He was tall. A gigantic sword strapped on his back. He ordered some barbecued Krabby to go and waited outside. Dracule Mihawk, the Vampire Swordsman!


	6. Chapter 6: Mihawk

"Baratie! A floating restaurant!"

The amount of excitement Johnny and Yosaku had was overwhelming. They were so hyped if they had social media they would have spammed everyone. Zoro literally found them wheezing on the floor (they were on the ship). Then he looked over at Baratie and saw the man, the myth, the legend, Dracule Mihawk the vampire and King of swords. Zoro internally screamed while sneaking towards Mihawk.

Zeff starred Krieg down as Sanji cooked up the Krabby. Meanwhile inside was Fullbody, a dude from the marines. He doesn't like to work so much so he came to the Baratie today completely alone. Patty and Luffy were trying to serve him. That got annoying.

"Alright give up your lives to work for me. We have been needing a few more cooks." Don Krieg was no talking to Zeff.

"Cocks?" Mihawk said that randomly. They both looked at him confused but ignored.

"No way. I like serving food but only to those who deserve it"

"Who says I don't deserve it?"

"Well are you going to use force soon", Mihawk said.

"Yes exactly. Zeff! Give me your entire crew and the ship. You get to go Scott free. But if not me and my piraes will slaughter all of the customers. I might even take your good leg."

Mihawk quickly slashed the air behind him sinking all the ships and killing all those peeps. Then he simply looked at the other ships and their crew fainted one by one. A storm suddenly appeared and the sea seemed to swallow all of Krieg's ships. It also got very misty around Mihawk so Zeff couldn't see. After the short and powerful storm only the customers ships, Going Merry, Baratie, and Krieg's flagship were left.

Everyone was shocked and amazed. Link and Misty were barely hanging on to their ship. Johnny and Yosaku were still unconscious. Zoro was now just next to Sanji holding Mihawk's food. They didn't seem to notice each other. The customers inside were undisturbed. Krieg didn't actually know what to do next. Mihawk took his food and started looking for his coffin.

"So many wasted ships."

Some were actually still sinking cause of traffic. Then Zoro pointed his sword. He yelled, "Mihawk, greatest swordsman, I challenge you to a duel!" Mihawk on one of the sinking ship turned around and accepted his challenge. This rare pretty much woke up Johnny and Yosaku.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"It was a storm but I'm pretty sure it was Mihawk", said Link. Btw only people like Shanks actually know Mihawk is a vampire.

"OH YEAH MIHAWK!"

"HE'S THE MOST POWERFUL SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD! EXCEPT..."

"FYI mister, I am not the greatest anymore. A man with an afro beat me so I am only number two." Then he took out his big blade again.

"At least you don't underestimate me."

"Did you want to give me the succ?"

"No, what the heck?"

"Hey Link why don't you check up on Luffy."

"Okay sure" and Link jumped onto Baratie. Fullbody was still having a hard time of actually ordering food. Once Link opened the door, he saw Mihawk and Zoro. Fullbody immediately jumped out of his seat. "I didn't know you guys had entertainment! Hey everyone, there's a fight outside!"

Despite being nice 'cultured' people everyone ran outside even the chefs and especially Luffy. Krieg too was distracted by the fight.

Oni Giri!

The tip of Mihawk's sword simply blocked the attack. Zoro tried over and over again. He wasn't getting any closer to landing a hit. Then he tried a different way. Usually when doing the rice ball attack he's two swords were crossed as an X across his chest. This time he extended his arms but kept the same shape. He got closer to hitting Mihawk but still not enough. Now this time he widen his arms so the swords were up. He slashed downwards so Mihawk blocked his lower. At the last second he extended his neck and turned his head so his mouth sword slashed across Mihawk's nose.

"There goes my sense of smell."

He stepped back and swung his sword hitting Zoro diagonally across the chest. He yelled but still stood. Mihawk swung again but Zoro barely redirected the attack with his three swords. Then he jumped back. Mihawk simply raised his sword and started walking towards him. Zoro was spinning his two swords in fierce concentration.

"At least you can use three"

Before Mihawk could attack, Zoro leaped with a really great speed. His spinning swords slashed against the abdomen. "Three Thousand Worlds", he yelled and then fainted. Luffy shouted in distress. Then he pull a Rocket and punched Mihawk into the water. Zoro was barely conscious from losing so much blood. Then he saw Luffy's face and said "I will become stronger for you!" Mihawk got back up and ate the Krabby in one bite. "Are you a captain? Is this your swordsman?"

"My first mate."

"He took away your virginity?"

"No, like my first crewmate. What?"

"Then he will become stronger."

"I'm gonna be better than Shanks, so I can return his hat. It's the most important to me. Then I will be the King of Pirates!" Btw everyone could hear all of this. Mihawk was shocked he said 'Shanks' but only smiled. Then finally realizing he was bleeding from 3000 worlds, he found his coffin and left.

"OH SHIT I KNEW MIHAWK WAS RAW AND WHAT A HUGE SWORD"

"I CANT BELIEVE BROTHER LUFFY KNOCKED HIM DOWN LIKE THAT"

"Yes yes he was very very cool. But if you guys kept facing that way it would be nice."

"Oh why brother Misty?"

"I'm changing. I may be a tomboy but y'all give me a pervy feel"

"Oh yeah we won't look!"

"Good." Then she pushed them overboard and raised the anchor. She dropped the sails, took out a map and held onto the steering wheel. Link noticed a minute later that she was already far away from the restaurant sailing northwest, away from the Grand Line.


	7. Chapter 7: Black Leg Sanji

"Don Krieg ruled the East Blue. His huge armada and range of gas weapons helped him make quick takeovers."

The second Mihawk was over the horizon, pirates with torches jumped down and started attacking people. They were killing so Fullbody took out his shotgun and started shooting everywhere. Few people actually made it inside the restaurant safe and alive. Link and the rest of the chefs plus the brothers were able to fight them off. Then the brothers grabbed a ship and told Link, "This is our fault. We shall convince her to come back!" They paddled away. Now the chefs infiltrated Krieg's one ship. Only the stronger shipmates were able to fight them off. Sanji, Zeff, and Link stood at the platform outside Baratie. Luffy was still trying to bandage Zoro and didn't know about any of this fighting.

Fullbody just called a marine ship so it should come in ten minutes. It seemed the two armies took out each other. Patty, very injured, tried to carry the chefs to the little infirmary on Baratie. Now Zeff, Link, and Sanji jumped on board.

"Why don't you just give up?"

"Cause you haven't left."

"Yes well you gonna have to deal with my two majors: Gin and Pearl."

Gin was a man wearing mostly blue stripes. He was thin and had two hard clubs. Pearl. Dude. What the hell. Look it up. He wasn't holding any weapons.

"Three against two. That's unfair for your crap team," said Sanji lighting a cigarette

"Don't underestimate them."

"Watch me I already have."

He jumped right into battle going for Gin who ducked unnaturally dodging. He sprang back up head butting Sanji a couple yards/meters. Sanji got up like nothing happened. Then out of nowhere the Kriegs bowed. Krieg was even on his knees.

"Sorry we give up. It seem you have out powered us. If you let us run away we shall never bother you again."

Zeff nodded and turned around. Then a cannon out of no where shot him in the back. He was paralyzed and could only talk or move his head. "Sanji..."

"What the hell!?"

Luffy reacted more than Sanji did.

"I haven't paid him back! I'm gonna clobber you!"

"No crap captain let me. I'll defeat them all."

[Back a long time ago, when Sanji was a boy. A bunch of pirates were attacking a ship. A storm occurred and both ships were destroyed. Only two people washed up on a sand bar that was really rock. Bratty Kid Sanji and the younger Zeff. Zeff had a bunch of food. He gave Sanji 'half' of his food supply and told him to savor it for the month. Sanji at first ate most of his food too quickly. Then he went over to Zeff's side and saw that the man was eating his own leg. He then realized he was given the entire food supply. Sanji went back and patiencly ate his food. Soon a ship came. Then since Sanji wouldn't leave Zeff alone, he decided to teach him somethings. Now they ran the Baratie restaurant.]

Patty just put Zeff in the infirmary as Sanji told Link the story. "That was a crap trick." Sanji jumped again but when Gin went to attack, Sanji ducked and his right leg hit Gin's chin. Gin backed off then went foward trying to strike with his clubs. Sanji either dodged or kicked the attacks away. Then Sanji jumped back. He took out a knife and was able knock the clubs out of Gin's hands. Then Gin took out a long bamboo stick. It was actually as tall as he. He knocked away the knife and was able to beat on Sanji. Then Link shot him with arrows in the chest. Gin flinched long enough for Sanji to attack. Sanji raised his left leg and slammed Gin's head into the ground. KO!

"Who's next-" before Sanji finished Pearl used a rolling attack. This man is the shape of a symbol instrument! Sanji tried to kick him but the armor was too hard. Fireball A. Pearl blew fire into his fist. He opened it and it flew at Sanji exploding on contact. He stood up again and attacked. Pearl rolled to dodge. Then rolled over one of Sanji's foot. His toes were crushed but the other foot sent Pearl flying. Ring of Fire A. Fire columns surrounded Sanji and they closed in burning him. Sanji also couldn't move. This move only lasted a minute though. During this time Link shot a few arrows but Pearl kept rolling around. Then Krieg shot a cannonball to Link's tibias disabling him from standing. Finally the spell was over and Sanji was well done. Cooking puns. On a chef. Sanji fell over. Luffy was sitting on the guardrail as if nothing were going on.

"Join my crew!"

"I reject."

"...I reject your rejection."

"How?"

"Cause I'm going to be the greatest pirate in the world!" Krieg chuckled. Then he motioned for Pearl to make the finishing move on Sanji.

"Well I can't. I'm already tied down to this place. Too important to me, you know?"

"What is your dream?"

"There is a legend of a sea in which holds all of the fish creatures in the world. It's the All Blue. I want to go there." Pearl was closing in.

"Then come along. I will protect you till we get there."

"I guess I'm gonna need your help anyways..."

At that second, Luffy punched Pearl through the mast, rear end of the ship, then into the ocean but before sinking Pearl skipped twice. Link and Sanji were both laying on the ground too surprised to speak. Now Luffy went to attack Kreig but before his punch landed, Kreig begged. He return mercy if Luffy gave it. Luffy simple said okay and was already walking off the ship. Then Link warned that Kreig was lying and already did this. Luffy turned around quickly and met a spear piercing into his belly. He tried to grab it but Kreig pushed a button on his end. It made the spear hot and burned Luffy's hand. Gum Gum Bazooka

He did this several times till Kreig pulled out the spear. Then very quickly Luffy used Bullet but Kreig had his shield up. Luffy used a left handed Rifle and broke the shield which left Kreig flabbergasted. Luffy then put his palms together an twisted his arms. Gum Gum Drill. He destroyed Kreig's armor as the dude spun and flew back.

Kreig got up and did the giving up again. When Luffy turned around he shot a gas bomb that was poisonous. Luffy at first was a little dazed. Kreig was about to claw him but Sanji got in the way, his abs getting stabbed. "Au revoir." Black Leg: Collier, Èpaule, Côtelette, Selle, Poitrine, Giogot, et Mouton Shot! Sanji destroyed Kreig leaving him lifeless. Luffy was back to normal and now Link could stand but not much more than that. "So I'll join you."

"Thanks now we just need to get my ship back from my crewmate!"

"What a crap captain..."


	8. Chapter 8: Misty in Kanto

"There is a legend of a sea in which holds all of the fish creatures in the world. It's the All Blue. I want to go there."

Sanji said his sorrowful goodbye to Zeff. Zeff was a little happy though since Sanji can go out and find their dream. Fullbody's ship appeared but literally just to pick him up. Not to capture any bounties or anything. What a captain. Luffy was able to borrow a ship from Zeff and they had a promise that when Luffy was King he would give Zeff enough money to pay him back. Link still couldn't stand standing. I'm hilarious. Zoro was able to recognize a trail that the brothers left in the water cause they know Zoro can't go in a direction for shit.

So they sailed northwest, towards the Red Line and the North Blue. Of course first they actually hit the mini continent island of Johto-Kanto. They actually hit the little island with that fire gym first. It was abandoned except for a very ponyta so they went an hit the port town Vermillion City. They saw a building that looked like a hospital. "Because it's red," was Zoro's reasoning. A nice young nurse, which Sanji instantly fell in love with, helped them into poke balls. Then she used the healing machine which completely healed them. Let me tell you the injuries though.

Luffy: none except for a few cuts

Zoro: Mihawk's slash which left a scar. A few other cuts and lost of blood. Plus he was hungry for weeks until they reached Hyrule. The healing machine also feeds the life form.

Link: dozens of injuries from Django and Kuro. Broken legs. A little fever from being on the sea

Sanji: 3rd degree burns. Little other damage.

I guess they needed these life ups anyways. Sanji also bought a potion (heals 20%) just in case. Then they asked around and learned that Misty was head of meteorology for Kanto and lived in Cerulean City. A short and pretty wild trip with Luffy literally chasing Pokemon out of the tall grass. Once there they had to ask more cause she wasn't at home. Apparently while she was the weather head she was technically inactive all her career. They learned that she lives up the river. It seemed the village hated her. On the docks before the river, the brothers were sitting with tears.

"We followed her and begged her to come back" ;-;

"Then once we saw this island she used the cannon against us" ;-;

"We learned something even worse about Brother Misty too" ;-;

"Wait brother...?"

"She works with fishmen, devils!"

"I don't care let's just get her back."

"Um, Yosaku and Johnny, next time you try to convince a girl listen to them first", said Zoro

"Yeah and it should be Sister Misty"

"Shut up ugly"

"What?"

"Yes our mistake we didn't listen. But we learned from her sister..."

"...the story that makes us cry now"

[It was another foggy day in the east. By the shore, Bell-mère was swimming as she was saving people from tentacruels. She was a marine stationed here with ten others spread out. Anyways she saw a box floating on the choppy water. In it was a silently sleeping baby girl. She was naked except a blanket. Bell-mère decided to adopt this child as no one in the town owned it. She also recently adopted a young girl Nojiko. Growing up Misty, the baby, loved to draw maps and had a key talent on guessing the weather. She didn't know different names of clouds but did know each's purpose. You see, Bell-mère only had a tangerine farm so they couldn't always buy books about the weather or maps of the world. In order to learn Misty learned another way, stealing. And she was such a young and innocent girl but after a month she was a nuisance to the entire village. Stealing pies, starmies, books to read to Nojiko who didn't want to learn how to read. Other stuff happened like sisterly fights, food shortages, and hand me downs. I went backwards. But anyways death almost happened. The 'demon' Arlong attacked the village. He was feared throughout the East Blue. He forced the city to pay a fee but Belle-mère was one who couldn't afford pointy nosed villains. So she got shot. Then upon noticing Misty's...uniqueness he kidnapped her. He also applied her to be the head of meteorology so the Indigo League would keep quiet of this. But in reality there was tons of child abuse although not the sexual kind as Arlong thought that'd be disgusting. He forced her to chart maps and be apart of his crew. While raiding other villages, she'd steal from their homes. Then last year Misty made a deal that if she got $100,000,000 he would free the village of their tribute money and abuse.]

-Earlier-

"My sweet daughter has returned!"

"Shut up"

"Arlong sir, she still has that fiery temper."

"Lol I'll eat you for pointing out the obvious."

"Sorry Arlong sir. I taste bad with ketchup by the way."

"It was a joke calm down dude. I'm not cannibalistict"

"But you are egoistic and annoying"

"Arlong sir, her mouth is sharper than your nose"

"Seriously kill yourself."

"I have the money."

"What!? Impossible it hasn't even been a full year. Don't tell me you were a prostitute."

"I wasn't."

"But you look slutty for a fifteen year old"

"It helped a little but it's not like I had sex"

"That's fine. Chumk have you finished counting?"

"Yep"

"Okay get ready to attack the village. You too Misty, you one of us."

"Wait what village?"

"The one down the river of course. Cerulean City."

"But I just paid-"

"Misty those are humans, we are different. This was just a way to get easy money. I was always gonna break my word. This time though, burn the village and kill everyone."

"Uh uh"

"You still have that hammer right? Cool."

"NO!"

-Presently-

Misty walks into the village and her shoulder has bite marks. She looked like she was trying her best to be happy and not cry though she still bled. The brothers finished the story and all the men were crying. Glancing, she saw the teary eyed Luffy and she instantly fell but Sanji out of nowhere helped her onto her knees. Then she looked down her eyes bursting like a waterfall. "L-luffy they're gonna attack the village. I'm sorry i let this happen. I-I-I"

"Shut up"

"I need help!"

Luffy put his hat on her head. "Okay!" To Arlong Park.


	9. Chapter 9: Arlong Park

"If you keep smiling the happier days will come" - Bell-mère

'Bum bum bum bum, another one bites the dust. Bum bum bum bum, another one bites the dust. And another one down and another one down another bites the dust! Hey, I'm gonna get you too...'

The Ceruleans have decided that Arlong has done too much. No one has even seen Misty cry even Nojiko. So they got their Pokemon and weapons and marched right behind the Strawhats. Back at the town, Nojiko patched Misty up. On the way up the river they met fishmen who were killed almost immediately.

Then the reached Arlong Park. It was sitting right on top of a cave. The walls surrounding were ten feet tall and a yard thick of concrete. There was a large pool and little tents surrounding. Then a ten story Japanese tower type thing. They went through the only entrance which was twenty feet away from the tower where at the bottom Arlong sat. Although Luffy seemed to walk as if it was five feet away.

"Who's the boss?"

"I am Arlong. What do you want?"

Luffy was next to him now. "I want to CLOBBER YOU." Link let go of Luffy's fist, who was trying to hold back Luffy, so it slammed in Arlong's pointy ass face. By the way, these fishmen were blue half man half aquatic. Arlong was a shark fishman. Anyways, several other fishman started for Luffy but Sanji and Zoro kicked and slashed them away/apart respectively. Arlong was really surprised. Link sort of sneaked to be with them holding up his sword, shield, and boomerang as if he did something.

"What... What are you lowlives doing to my crew!?"

"You made Misty cry!"

"Who even are you people?"

"We are the Straw Hats. I am Monkey D. Luffy. This is my first mate Roronoa Zoro, my warrior Link of Hyrule, and my chef Black Leg Sanji!"

"Why would you tell him everything?"

"He asked for it just like my punch"

"Oh you must be the boys Misty stole from. Nice ship, it's up the river more."

"Oh thanks, you so nice."

"Of course dude."

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEELLLL? I see you have those humans behind you so I guess it was right to finally exterminate them. But then again you came here by the river so I guess you impossibly beat them."

Nobody answered back except for Sanji who shrugged.

"But do you even know what I am!"

"A blue faggot" said Zoro since no one else said anything

"No I'm a fishman. My entire crew is fishmen. We are born ten times stronger than you lowlife humans-"

"Dude those three aren't regular," said Link

"... Alright so you want to fight me? No, I'll kill each of you and burn that village. I hate humans..."

Luffy went to attack again. Then a fishman came out of nowhere and slyly attached a chain ball to Luffy's leg. Then Arlong simply threw him into the pool and Luffy instantly sank. Since they met him Luffy never talked about weaknesses and sure they have heard of devil fruits but those were supposedly legends. They thought Luffy was actually just some super human who couldn't swim.

"Shit we should save him."

"Hatchan you are always so useful. Great job."

"He had a strange body so I recognized him as a devil fruit user."

"Devil fruit?"

Sanji explained to Link, "I heard about it before but I also heard of Dhalism so Luffy seemed not too strange to me. Devil fruits are special fruits that once you bite into them a devil with special powers possess you. This raises your power level by a lot and makes you practically invisible except against other devil fruit users. This is why normal people had to come up with special techniques; ninjutsu, magic, nen. To fight off the Devils. The World Government were able to corner the fruits on the Grand Line so I'm surprised Luffy is one here. Their only weakness though is seawater."

"Oh. I mean no wonder he seemed omnipotent."

"Well I guess I'll-", Sanji just bumped into a tall man.

"If you want to fight me face my monster trio; Hatchan (squid fishman), Kuroobi (ray fishman), and Chew (smelt-whiting fishman). My dudes, after you beat them I will take the duty of the Strawhats' deaths. Misty will die last of all for this racial betrayal."'

Hatchan took out his six swords, "Get ready to be octopus fritters, Zoro"

Kuroobi took a fighting pose after Sanji stepped back, "my fishman karate will beat your ass."

Then Chew winked at Link, "Hey bb cum satisfy me."

THE FIGHTS! Link threw his boomerang which stunned Chew. Then he ran past him to get into the pool. Chew reached him before though. Then he threw him into the air and used Water Gun which shot and sent Link through a wall. Chew calmly followed. Link tried to hide but it was just some grass and a tree plus a random hole.

Arlong sent any remaining fishmen after the human army. The brothers tried to fight although they weren't doing the best so the villagers helped out. Nojiko and Misty were still at Cerulean.

Sanji kept trying to get into the pool but Kuroobi kept pushing him back. Zoro and Hatchan tho. Three swords verses Six swords. "No human can defeat me! It's simple arithmetic!" "I have only lost once so shut up."

Zoro made the first move with some wide slashes but Hatchan was evading him with his jelly like body. Then Zoro went for an oni giri, but as soon as he got close Hatchan spread Zoro's arms and then Hatchan's other arms slashed at Zoro. Zoro simply stepped back afterwards. Then Hatchan used a spin move slashing all over Zoro's abdomen. Zoro then jumped up and slashed down which was very effective. Their swords slashed together a few more times but Zoro found an opening and almost lost his hand for it. Then Zoro used 3 Swords: Bull Rush which Hatchan ducked under and slashed upwards. Zoro sort of tripped on himself but got up quick. "Time to finish!" Hatchan used Flying Octopus Fritters where he spun around a bunch chopping everything. Zoro jumped over the attack to help the villagers. Then he used 3 Swords: Dragon Tornado, sending all the fishmen fodders into the air unconscious and bleeding. Hatchan got angry that he was ignored so he tried the attack again. Zoro didn't even really pay attention but he tried 3000 Worlds! Zoro slashed through Hatchan's attack but was practically murdered. He stood up still and Hatchan seemed fine. "Final time!" Using Ink Jet he blinded Zoro and then used Flying blah blah again. But before Hatchan attacked Zoro a bunch of cuts started splitting where 3000 worlds hit earlier. Then he fainted. Zoro was just trying to get the sticky ink off. His victory made Arlong more mad.

At the same time, Link was shooting at Chew. Link was behind the tree with his bow and arrows. After a few arrows hit, Chew ran up and literally slapped the tree making it a pile of mulch. After peeing a little bit Link ran around. Chew just kept shooting water guns and walking calmly. But then Link got tired. Chew just caught up already. He put his hand on Link's shoulder saying, "pucker up daddy." Link cringed and slashed randomly cutting across Chew's arms and chest. Then he jumped back and put up his shield. Blocking a water gun still pushed Link a couple feet back. Then Link decided to get close and used his lantern to light Chew. Chew was on fire so he ran back to the pool. Calmly. After he came back, Link was standing his sword and shield ready. Chew though had also sucked a bunch of water. Hydro Pump! The shield wasn't enough and Link was almost unconscious afterwards. Link sat up and then crawled over to behind the hole. Chew didn't notice it as Link, while the dude was at the pool, made a net of the cloth of his pants and then put some grass over to make it seem there was no hole. Link taunted Chew so he could come closer. Chew did just that and fell into the trap. Of course, there was a pit of bombs. "Chew, the only hole your going into is this grave." Then Link renitted his pants and went back to the park.

But also during Zoro and Link's fights, the brothers sneaked into the pool. They couldn't get Luffy out of the water. But then they had the thought of pulling his head out so he could breath. They also had to preform some cpr. Arlong didn't see any of this.

Now, Sanji was still trying to fight Kuroobi. Kuroobi used his long elbows to block Sanji's kicks and then Kuroobi would low kick him tripping him. Then he had a thought of just beating the fish dude. He used the Muton Shot combo but Kuroobi guarded it all. Kuroobi then kneed Sanji in the chin, spun, and then punched his guts with his right fist. Sanji then did a front flip kick which Kuroobi barely felt. Next Sanji tried to kick his shins but Kuroobi didn't budge. Sanji just started bashing but Kuroobi only put up his arms to block his face. _Why can't I hurt him?_ he thought. Then Sanji did a hand stand and used his legs split Kuroobi's arms. Then he got back on his feet and quickly poked out Kuroobi's eyes. Now that he was distracted Sanji could get into the pool. He had already taken off his suit and shoes.

Zoro was still blind and Arlong was getting closer to him. Link noticed so he yelled some commands. "Watch out, the big one is coming!" Zoro stepped back a bit taking out his swords then grinned.

"Hey this guy didn't look that strong. Link, if you tell me how to attack I'll defeat him."

"What? No! You're still majorly bleeding."

...

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SMIRKING?"

"What's my next move Player?"

"I'm not just gonna... Oh fine", Link said finally agreeing

"You're next move is your last, puny human."

"I cut down your right hand, right?"

The second Sanji jumped into the water, Kuroobi kicked him in the back. Sanji lost a little air but was able to surface and retrieve some. Kuroobi was already there too. "Of course fishmen are faster underwater. This was an idiotic plan," he said as he wrapped his legs around Sanji. Then he used a palm punch on Sanji's face a couple times. Finally Sanji decided to use his hands. That sentence was a lie. He head butted Kuroobi and dived under. Kuroobi was over him in two seconds. With a karate chop, Sanji was sent to the bottom of the pool. Now he needed more air but Kuroobi seemed to trap him. He swam up anyways and Kuroobi followed but didn't attack. Once he got some air, he was met with a gasping surprise. Kuroobi tackled Sanji with his elbow to one side of the pool making that side crack a bit. Then he brought Sanji around and tackled him to the other side. Bringing his broken body to the middle of the pool, Kuroobi used Seismic Toss. Sanji was now floating at the bottom practically out of breath. "Come on top again, I will torture you again," Kuroobi said to him.

Zoro was doing pretty good with his two swords but Arlong wasn't being too aggressive. Then when the humans started to cheer he decided to break their hope by biting into Zoro's arm and breaking his sword with bare hands. Arlong then poured a little water into his hand. He simply slapped his hand and the water flew like a bullet through Zoro's chest. Water Pistol. Zoro then went ahead against Link's orders to piece Arlong. Arlong simply stepped aside. Then he hit Zoro in the back sending him down. Zoro got back up. Link then shot an arrow with a bomb. The bomb exploded right inbetween the fighters. The explosion caused Zoro to fall into the pool but Arlong wasn't affected. He now decided to go after Link. Link put his shield up but Arlong destroyed that with a slap. Then he tried to bite Link, but Zoro Oni-Giri from behind. Then Link was able to distance himself. Arlong turned around and dashed. Zoro and Link held their swords by the pool. They were able to somehow deflect him into it.

Sanji was still getting recked by the same move. Zoro called him out on it. Getting mad, the next round, Sanji ducked under the first move and was able to kick Kuroobi to the other side. Then Kuroobi swam to the middle. Sanji slowly floated to the left and kicked him to the north side of the pool, the cracked one, breaking it more. Then he kneed him to the east and west of the pool. Arlong was in the water watching this. "I know you won't kill a human unlike me but you shouldn't play with him. Then he'll do shit like this." Kuroobi couldn't respond as he was just kicked towards the bottom of the pool. "What I really don't get is how these humans are over powering us." Then Arlong went to fight Zoro and Link.

Kuroobi hit Sanji as they went opposite ways, the latter going to get Luffy. _I just need to break the chain._ Kuroobi kicked the water and a wave tackled Sanji. He ended up in a corner, still underwater. Then Kuroobi quickly came and started just beating on him. Sanji started to choke on water. Johnny, who was under too, decided to jump in the way. Sanji was able to escape the corner and tried to make to Luffy but just a stroke away and Kuroobi grabbed his leg. He threw him to the other side of the pool. Sanji found an airbubble from the water vent thing. He was also bleeding and choking up blood so that was fun. After sucking that, Kuroobi beat him senseless. Johnny was practically a floating corpse. Sanji played dead when Kuroobi checked his pulse. Then he went to the surface.

Link was down unable to move. Zoro, whose swords broke except his special one, was basically having a bad fist fight. Because he was losing. When Kuroobi arrived at the surface of the water everyone's mood went dark. Then all of the sudden a whirlpool in the pool formed. Underwater, Sanji was spinning his legs. Before he knew it, Kuroobi was sucked in. Under, he met Sanji's legs which hit him as they spun. Then Sanji's one broken leg, wrapped around his neck, and kicked him on the north side. That not only destroyed that part but also the wall. Kuroobi was sent out of the park. Sanji then broke the chain with his good foot. As Luffy's head was out of the water, the second he was unstuck, he flew 200 feet into the air. Then he grabbed on Zoro's shoulders. Using Rocket, Luffy was able to practically switch places with him and head butt Arlong in the forehead. Zoro...was sent off the island by momentum.

After the head butt, the two captains collected theirselves. Arlong got even more angry that Luffy was still alive. Then suddenly he dashed and used Chomp. Luffy dodged and dodged. Then he bumped into the wall behind him. Arlong bit into the wall, as Luffy had ducked away, and it crumbled mostly. _Whoa with bites like that, Luffy won't just get marks but be torn apart_ \- Link.

Arlong turned around and tried to bite again but Luffy grabbed the teeth and ripped them out. "Shishishi, can't kill me now." Instantly and somewhat comedically, Arlong grew new teeth. "You are shark bait." Then Luffy put in Arlong's old set into his mouth. "You too!" _We're shucked ;-;_ \- Sanji. Luffy and Arlong charged at each other. At the last second, Luffy jumped over him and threw the set of teeth at Arlong's arm. Then he, still in the air, grabbed the shark's neck and flipped him face down. Arlong then jetted from the ground and cut across Luffy's cheek which instantly bled. "How'd that happen?"

"Nose," Arlong said touching his stabby nose. (In this fanfic, Luffy never had that mark before this.)

So then Luffy did another Rocket head butt but but but Arlong ducked at the last second and then as Luffy was over him, he bit into his torso. Arlong spit Luffy on to the ground and started beating him. Then he kicked him into the tower. Luffy ran out, his hands behind him. Arlong was about to bite him but Luffy used Gum Gum Bazooka which did barely any damage. Then Luffy attacked with Gum Gum Gatling and Rifle. Then he finished it off with Gum Gum Stamp and Arlong fell into the water.

"Why was I so scared? Your attacks are barely leaving a bruise."

Arlong swam to the bottom and got into a runner's position. After precisely aiming his nose, Arlong literally harpooned out of the water. Shark Dart Board. His nose struck Luffy in the chest. They flew into the wall. Arlong's face was still stuck in Luffy so he took it out and tried to bite him. Luffys head tucked into his neck, like a turtle, so Arlong bite the wall of the tower instead. Then he stepped away. Luffy's head launched out of his neck head butting Arlong. "Gum Gum Bell." Arlong then dashed underwater again.

He shoots himself again and Luffy ducks. Arlong is able to land a kick on his face. Luffy tries to counterattack but Arlong was already in the water again. This time, Arlong sucked up a large amount of water and spit it at Luffy blasting him into the tower. Luffy's hands though we're hanging onto the doors. Luffy flew over to the pool. Arlong got away so Luffy sank instead. Sanji immediately jumped into the water. He found Arlong stabbing Luffy with his nose. Sanji kicked him away. Then Arlong pushed the water so Sanji ended up at the bottom of the pool. Then Arlong's hands vibrated the water doing critical damage to Sanji. By the time Arlong finished him, Link brought Luffy out of the water. Arlong did another harpoon but Luffy was ready and jumped over the attack. Arlong landed with his nose stuck into the ground. "Here comes, Gum Gum Rifle!" That knocked him over.

Then Arlong walked into the tower. "This is my final game with you rubber boy."

"Game? This is a fight. I beating you for Misty."

"No this is a game. I am better than you in any fashion. This is my park. I could kill you anytime I want. I am her true captain, of course I've been humoring myself with you." Luffy followed him in after that sentence. Arlong grabbed his special sword Kiribachi also known as Shark Saw.

He turned around and slashed Luffy across the chest. "What happened to your quick reflexes?" "This is a really cool sword, I wondered how it felt." "This is my Saw Death game. Please die." He started slashing madly but Luffy kept hopping around the room. Soon he ran out of endurance. Arlong belittled him for this. Then Luffy jumped, grabbed Arlong by the neck, and threw him through the floors. He broke every level while going up. Then as he fell Luffy preformed Gum Gum Tonado which was the same whirpool move Sanji used before. This attack sent Arlong through a wall. When Arlong opened his eyes he saw a familiar sight.

It was Misty obviously. She was crying but had her hammer raised. Arlong quickly rolled away and got up. "What is this true rebellion?" "I... I hate you so much..."

"Hate me? That is dumb. Hate me with humans? You're retarded."

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO HER! NOW COME BACK FOR MY FINISHING MOVE."

"Hey Misty, I laid my life for you so I hope your super attracted to me," Sanji said winking but still mostly dead. Link hugged her instead. "Hey are you with us now?"

"No! Shut up, all of you! Do you even know what she is? Saying I don't have the right... She's half mermaid! Human body and marine power!"

Luffy didn't care

Link looked at her in confusion

Sanji started to fap excitedly. "Of course, no wonder she's so beautiful!"

"Luffy, sorry I never told you that. But I'll definitely be your navigator. I'll complete my true dream, creating a map of the world!"

"Who cares what or what you are not. I mean, I'm definitely not a swordsman or a cook or a warrior or a navigator. I have no true talent. But that doesn't matter. Only thing is the one piece down the road and the friends that are with me all the way. So Arlong, I'm not beating you because of your race, nose, or sword. I'm beating you because you hurt my friend."

"BROTHER LUFFY!"

"WHAT A HEARTFELT SPEECH!"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and if you look to your left GUM GUM DOUBLE WHIP."

That caused Arlong to fall over and hten his face was kicked by the second leg. Then he jumped to the top of the tower. In the window, he was, he had papers. "Did you forget your charts? Make a map of the world? Foolhardy. I come from the Grand Line where ther are other nightmares like me! You don't want to see the world!" "Don't touch her shit fish head, cause it's mine too!" He rocketed himself into the room while also tackling Arlong. "Kys." Arlong's eyes got red all of the sudden and his body doubled in size. "Luffy, you might be super human, but this is what I call Ascended Fishman." He then knoded his head hard making his fin come off. It cut Luffy's arm a little before he move out of the way. Then Arlong grew another fin. He took out a set of his teeth and used his hands. His other hand was still holding Kiribachi.

Then he practically went insane. He slashed and bashed around the room trying to kill Luffy. Instead he was just destroying Misty's stuff. Luffy realized so he threw some furniture at him. Then the building started to collapse. Arlong dived for Luffy one last time. Luffy kicked his leg straight up. Spinning Saw Sharknado! Gum Gum Battle Axe! And so as Luffy's body was getting torn apart, his foot landed on Arlongi's forehead finishing the battle.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye East Blue

"I'll draw a map of the world"

STOLEN REPORT

"Arlong was defeated yesterday by a small group of pirates. He reports of the crew members and he gave the ephiets. Monkey D. 'Strawhat' Luffy who previously destroyed the base in Shell City. We also have record of him leaving his home island of Dawn Island two weeks ago. His bounty would be $30,000,000. Roronoa 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro who we already have on file with a bounty of $1,000,000. Third was 'Fallen Mermaid' Misty with $100. Arlong wanted less on her head as she would be pursued anyways. 'Hyrulian Warrior' Link with $100 also. No one saw him as a threat really. Finally 'Black Leg' Sanji (named for his black suit) with $800,000. We couldn't get a clear picture of him so we just drew him. Badly the photographer says. The total bounty of the Straw Hat Pirates would be $31,800,200 for all those who won't math. Before Arlong was arrested his alone was $20,000,000 for comparison. Captain Smoker asked for their ship also so he could finish them before they could get too far. So a day ago they were spotted a couple miles north of Loguetown."

After the battle with Arlong everyone returned back to town. Misty stole all heir wallets when they didn't see and the Going Merry went off. Misty wanted to know how Liffy knew that Arlong's head was his weak point. Luffy didn't know shit. They found Zoro on a beach with a beat up Kuroobi behind him. "He can't even fight, what the hell took you Sanji?" Then they visited another Pokemon Center. Johnny and Yosaku said they would follow them closely by just for support.

It took them an entire day but they finally reached Loguetown, the last stop before the Grand Line. It was sort of like the city of San Francisco, busy but also comfy. The port was surrounded by tall buildings and businesses. Behind were all the homes.

In town, Luffy went straight to the center. There was three government buildings and a fountain. Before the building and after the fountain was a scaffold. This is where the King of Pirates Gold Roger died. Luffy stared at it for some time.

Misty, Sanji, and Link went to the market. They bought food and weapons. Misty also made a subscription to the Wold Government's newspaper, Mariejois Monthly. Which will be know as MM for short. Buying this month's paper, she saw the Strawhat bounties! Link bumped into a clumsy woman who was running throug. She dropped her glasses and tons of papers. Link also dropped some papers and kept one of her's by mistake. It was the stolen report of the navy (above)! Sanji was rejected by a girl!

Zoro and the brothers were drinking. They were ridiculing Zoro for never getting a girl and tying himself down to Luffy. Zoro got annoyed and left to the sword shop. He bought one fodder sword then saw something interesting. The seller said it was curse but Zoro didn't care. He even did a cool trick to prove the sword should be his. Then some girl came in there tripping on herself. She was super excited about swords and talked a little fast. Then she said how she hated the bounty hunter Zoro because swords shouldn't be used for murder. Zoro didn't take offense at that, only proud that he had reputation. Then she started talking about types of swords and said Zoro's special one is one of the legendary swords. Zoro took out his sword to challenge her. The second he did, she already had her's out in defense. "Good instinct." She blushed before saying, "No... I'm really just clumsy." Zoro smiled and left. He didn't learn her name. He also never paid for the swords either.

The sky grew darker but Luffy still stood in the same spot staring at the scaffold. Two men were watching him. Luffy then started to climb it. He got to the top and even put his head in the decapitation thing. Then Buggy, out of nowhere, shut it trapping Luffy. He did a clown laugh. If you don't remember him, he was the final boss in Chap. 1. On the ground three familiar people returned with clown pirates behind them. Mohji, Kuro, and Alvida! Alvida revealed that Luffy sent them all to the same island so they teamed up for revenge. Buggy took out a big axe. Then all of the sudden, smoke appeared on the floor. When it disappeared, marines were everywhere. Buggy dropped his axe on Luffy's neck but then lightning strikes.

Zoro and the others appeared and attacked both marines and pirates. Then Misty and Sanji started running away as they still had groceries and shit. Link hid and shot arrows at people. Zoro was having another fight with an upgraded Kuro. Mohji and his lion started to kill marines. A man yelled, "Captain Brock, go after the other two Strawhats!" "Yes sir, but Captain Smoker will this rain affect you? I got my trusty frying pan!" It started raining after the lighting. Smoker just looked at Brock, so Brock ran away. The citizens were all ready sent to their homes by Smoker so all this could happen.

Where the scaffold was, now just rumble, lie Luffy and Buggy. Smoker stood over them as a solid wall of smoke surrounded. Luffy look confused. Buggy was more frightened. Then he took out his knives. He threw one at Smoker but it went right through him. Then from the mist, came a fist punching Buggy. Luffy tried a Pistol while Smoker was distracted. Smoker simply blocked it with a white staff which made Luffy weak upon touching it. Buggy and Luffy then tried to out match him together to no avail. Some smoke grabbed Buggy, pulling him away. Then Smoker pinned Luffy with his staff. He took out a knife and started cutting into his chest.

Then thunder rolled and wind blasted the smoke away. A man in a cloak appeared over them. It was too dark to really see anything but unless this man was tall he seemed to be floating off the ground. He pulled Smoker off of Luffy. Then he gave the boy a smile. Zoro grabbed Luffy and they started running. Before getting out of the center, that girl stopped them. Zoro threw Luffy over her.

"You're Roronoa and you didn't tell me? Monster! I thought you were a good guy! Well as Officer Tashigi I'll arrest you."

Johnny and Yosaku was right. I can't get a girl even if she looks familiar. Zoro defeated her with his new cursed sword. Then he met with Link and they started running. Everybody reached the ship just in time. Sanji states having an some agreement with Brock. They also set fire to the marine ship and Buggy's despite the rain. Then they sailed away from the island towards the Red Line.

"To become Pirate King!"

"To be the best swordsman!"

"To draw a map of the world!"

"To become a great warrior!"

"To find the All Blue!"

"...we'll fight by the Strawhat!"

ROMANCE DAWN

END

-PROFILES-

Monkey D Luffy HP: 300 POW:100 SPD:60mph DUR:3 Lvl:9 Ground/Fighting

Ability: Rubber Body; physical attacks do no damage.

Fighting Style: Gumo Gumo No Mi (really random)

Bounty: $30M

Roronoa Zoro HP:350 POW:300 SPD:77mph DUR:2 Lvl:7 Fighting

Ability: (none)

Swords: Wado Ichimonji (special sword, was owned by his dead friend Kuina) and Sandai Kitetsu (cursed) and a fodder one

Bounty:$1M

Misty HP:100 POW:50 SPD:5mph DUR:1 lvl:2 Normal/Water

Ability: (unknown)

Weapons: Mallet, Fire Wand, Ice Wand, Medals

Bounty: $100

Link HP:300 POW:50 SPD:10mph DUR:1 Lvl:1 Normal

Ability: (none)

Weapons: Master Sword, Lamp, Shovel, Magic Power, Boomerang, Bow and Arrows, Triforce,

Bounty: $100

Sanji HP:350 POW:130 SPD:69mph DUR:2 Lvl:5 Fighting

Ability: (unknown)

Fighting Style: Black Leg (Savate)

Bounty: $800,000

'Iron Mace' Alvida HP:280 POW:70 SPD:8mph DUR:4 Lvl:10 Normal

Ability: Slippery; only psychic attacks to damage to her

Fighting Style: slip slip fruit

Bounty: $6M

Buggy 'the Clown' HP:500 POW:120 SPD:15mph DUR:2 Lvl:12 Ghost

Ability: Hover; stays off the ground except for feet. Ground type moves don't work

Fighting Style: Knives and chop chop

Bounty: $15M

Mohji HP:200 POW:50 SPD:5mph DUR:1 Lvl:8 Normal

Ability: Lion Tamer; Don't not fight him as a lion. You will be tamed.

Fighting Style: on a lion

Bounty:$7M

'Hundred plans' Kuro HP:100 POW:100 SPD:70mph DUR:4 Lvl:10 Dark/Fighting

Ability: Quick Genocide; if he faces more than one opponent he gets faster

Fighting Style: Wolverine assassin

Bounty:$16M (erased)

'Hypnotist' Django HP:100 POW:75 SPD:10mph DUR:2 Lvl:9 Psychic

Ability: Genius; less concentration for psychic moves

Fighting Style: Psycho

Bounty:$10M

Don Krieg HP:400 POW:200 SPD:8mph DUR:4 Lvl:11 Steel (cause he's wearing armor)

Ability: Wail; if lower health will trick opponent

Fighting Style: Raw power

Bounty:$17M

'Saw Tooth' Arlong HP:500 POW:231 SPD:50mph DUR:4 Lvl:16 Water

Ability: Growth; when low on health, everything becomes stronger

Fighting Style: Deadly Shark

Bounty:$20M (captured)

Hachi HP:400 POW:180 SPD:70mph DUR:2 Lvl:10 Water

Ability: Ink Jet; blinds enemies

Fighting Style: Six sword octopus

Bounty:$11M

Kuroobi HP:400 POW:200 SPD:63mph DUR:3 Lvl:10 Water/Fighting

Ability: none

Fighting Style: Fishman Karate

Bounty:$18M (dead)

Chew HP:350 POW:200 SPD:45mph DUR:2 Lvl:9 Water

Ability: Fist Breath; kissing the air so hard it feels like a punch

Fighting Style: Fist Breath

Bounty:$10M (dead)

'Brothers' Johnny and Yosaku (same stats) HP:175 POW:150 SPD:39 DUR:1 Lvl:5 Fighting

Ability: (none)

Fighting Style: kenjutsu

Bounty: none

'White Chase' Smoker HP:600 POW:200 SPD:60mph DUR:5 Lvl:20 Ghost/Fighting

Ability: White Smoke; his body is smoke. You cannot touch him without the power of seas or the mind

Fighting Style: Mixed Martial Arts

Bounty: none

Tashigi HP:100 POW:70 SPD:30mph DUR:2 Lvl:5 Normal

Ability: none

Fighting Style: Kenjutsu

Bounty: none

Hp is hit points which is just the most damage a person could take. Obviously. Power is how strong a dude was. His attacks only use a certain percentage. Like Luffy's Pistol takes 50% of his 100 POW so he deals 50 damage to opponent if we forget defense. A normal human with 5 POW can break a window and a superhuman with 500 can break a boulder. SPD is the fastest someone could go, the fastest on land seems to be Zoro at 77 miles per hour. DUR is durability and the defensive stat. It's just a fraction out of five. Someone with 1 DUR will take all damage from opponent. Arlong has 4/5 which means he only takes 80% damage. Luffy's Pistol would then do 40 damage to Arlong. Of course having high durability would also mean the chances of taking damage lessens. A person with 1/5 will take 100% damage all the time. Smoker with 5/5 would never take damage ever. Lvl is just level. It's how much stronger that person has become so levels can't be a scale for everyone. Even a Lvl 10 Arlong would be Lvl 20 Johnny. Those are types from Pokemon and you can look up those rules. Swordsman will have steel type moves despite not being that type unless wearing armor. Any air slashes would be flying type.

Thoughts are italics

Attacks are underlined. One exclamation point means it's powerful. Two is super effective. Three is critical hit.

Okay thanks for reading this. The second part will be in two weeks called Strong World: Grandline Superrookies! It will be Street Fighter/One Piece as there will be more of those characters than Nintendo characters. Farewell my crewmates...


End file.
